


An Unseen War

by TheKFP



Series: The Immortal's Brides, a Stuckony Vampire!AU [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America: The First Avenger - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Homophobia, Protective Bucky Barnes, Vampire Tony Stark, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKFP/pseuds/TheKFP
Summary: The darkness and horrors of World War II go deeper than everyone thinks could be possible when the axis employs the children of the night among their ranks. Desperate and cornered, the allies will resort to anything to regain the winning edge.Will Steve Rogers, in his earnest determination to fight for his country, become the hero the war needs and put an end to the night? Will he end up another soul lost in battle? Or worse, become part of the darkness consuming Europe?(Set within the time frame of "Captain America: The First Avenger")
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, pre-James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Relationship
Series: The Immortal's Brides, a Stuckony Vampire!AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626178
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	1. Double Dates and Meeting Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I ever posted anywhere, hope you enjoyed it! I apologize in advance for any grammar errors, my first language isn't English, but I'm trying to make it at least readable.  
>  I would like to thank Multifangirl69 for beta reading this fic, and the support from the wonderful people in the Stuckony discord server.
> 
> Just to clarify: "Text written like this are speech" and ' _Text written like this are thoughts_ '

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven Grant Rogers was a stubborn young man. Even after five failed attempts to enlist in the army, he remained determined with his goal to join the war. People were laying their lives to fight for their country, and he shouldn't be any different. It didn’t matter what everyone kept telling him, the fact he had a long list of health problems never stopped him, so why should he change his attitude now ?

**[Steve]**

**[New York City - June 1943]**

Steven Grant Rogers was a stubborn young man. Even after five failed attempts to enlist in the army, he remained determined with his goal to join the war. People were laying their lives to fight for their country, and he shouldn't be any different. It didn’t matter what everyone kept telling him, the fact he had a long list of health problems never stopped him, so why should he change his attitude _now_?

If only the doctors could see it that way instead of only paying attention to his medical records, his unimpressive height and his physique that was of too much bone.

Even Bucky kept trying to convince him to stop. They knew each other since childhood, long enough that Bucky should know better. Steve's stubbornness had resulted in so many fights over these years, too many to count. He had never won. But he kept trying. So Bucky was surprised at himself for even thinking about changing his friend's mind.

After another failed attempt to enlist, Rogers went to the local cinema wanting to take his mind off the situation, only to end-up picking a fight with a jerk that was being disrespectful to a war advert playing before the movie, which led to him being subsequently dragged to the closest alleyway.

“You just don’t know when to give up, huh?” the man sneered, punching him once again, hard enough to make him tumble to the ground. Yet, the blond man did not back down

“I could do this all day” he spit back defiantly, lunging for a hit only to be sent back to the cold hard concrete floor.

“Hey, pick on someone your own size!” he could easily tell it was Bucky once again coming to his aid, sending the bully away after a few well-placed punches.

“Sometimes I think you like getting punched” Bucky commented bemusedly while gently helping his friend back on his foot. Steve scrambled back on his feet, ready to make a smart ass comeback when he looked up and noticed the military uniform Bucky was wearing.

“You got your orders?” he asked, disappointed they wouldn’t be going overseas together. Of course, he was still happy for his friend, so he pushed back his own self-pity.

“I *was* supposed to be shipped out with the 107th to England tomorrow...” he answered, slight annoyance in his voice “... but then suddenly they pick me for some ‘secret military project’, one which they didn’t give me any details”

“At least you’re still going” Steve offered, trying to be optimistic.

Bucky gave him one of his wide, handsome smiles that made Steve’s heart flutter. His friend draped an arm around his shoulder in an already familiar manner “Come on, man, it’s my last week! We should get you cleaned up...”

“Where are we going?” Steve asked

“To the future” Bucky answered handing him a newspaper. Stark Expo was on the headlines.

* * *

The night sky was illuminated with fireworks and the air filled with the chatter of well-dressed people around the entrance to the World Exposition of Tomorrow. Steve would have been in awe at the beauty of the event if it wasn’t for his still lingering bad mood.

Bucky waved his hands and smiled at a pair of women standing by a statue, clearly waiting for them. Steve knew immediately what his friend was trying to do, distract him from his thoughts with a double-date. He tried to feign interest in his friend’s plan despite already knowing it would amount to nothing.

A few years ago, Rogers came to the conclusion that he had no romantic or sexual interest in women. On the other hand, he frequently caught himself noticing men the same way Bucky’s eyes would go over the voluptuous curves of a woman’s body. He eventually picked up the habit of pretending to show interest in the opposite gender, even though he wasn’t very good at it. He couldn’t let anyone know he was... _different_.

Steve was also aware that he saw Barnes as more than just a friend, his frequent inappropriate thoughts about him in bed and on the shower made that clear to him. He knew he couldn’t have what he desired because he was sure Bucky was normal, that he saw him as a brother at best, and it was obvious to him that if he told the truth, it would only ruin their friendship.

Thankfully the two young women showed him little interest, preferring to stay by his taller and more attractive friend instead. Steve chose to follow them a few steps behind _‘I’m glad I don’t attract too much unwanted attention’_ he pondered, choosing to remain optimistic on that matter.

Still, every time he stole a look at the trio, he felt jealous of the girls for having his friend’s attention.

Seeing that Bucky wouldn’t miss him with the two excited ladies in his arms keeping him occupied, Steve decided to let them to go on ahead without him while he stayed behind. Besides, he preferred to take the time to look at the expositions anyway.

His eyes were drawn to a scale-model of the Earth, showing its internal layers and structure. Rogers was glad he brought his pencil and paper notebook with him, because he immediately wanted to draw it. He started walking around the perimeter of the exposition, making sketches of the miniature planet’s many angles. So focused was his attention to the exposition that he ended-up bumping into a statue that was placed nearby, causing him to lose his balance and fall on the ground.

Steve kept his eyes closed and groaned, face flushed with shame for making a fool of himself in public.

“Are you okay?” a man’s voice coming from above startled his eyes open, and he realized that the statue he bumped into was actually a man that looked a few decades older than him, wearing a black suit that was clearly expensive. The style of his short dark hair and goatee made clear to Steve that the stranger took great care of his appearance. Upon making eye contact, he noticed beautiful brown eyes lined by long eyelashes.

He didn’t know what so say, the man had an aura of confidence that made Steve imagine what he looked like under that suit.

After a couple awkward seconds, he noticed the man was offering his hand to help him up.

“I-i’m so sorry” Steve apologized, accepting the man’s help.

“No harm done” He answered giving him an easy, warm smile.

He helped pick-up the notebook papers that were scattered all over the floor, For a moment he stopped to skim across Steve’s drawings.

“These sketches look incredible” the man complimented, speaking with honest admiration “You’re an artist, right?”

“Not really” the blond answered, a little embarrassed “I’m just an art student”

“For all your talent, You sell yourself short...” The man replied, gathering in his hands the last of papers into a neat stack and handing them to their creator “Oh, where are my manners? I’m Anthony, but you can call me Tony” He introduced himself, offering his hand again to shake.

“Steve” He replied, shaking his hand “Steven Rogers, sir”

“Nice to meet you, Steve” Tony again gave him that handsome, genial smile. For a moment, Rogers though he saw a glint of red in his eyes. _‘It must be the lighting’_ he though.

People started clapping nearby, and they turned to notice the audience gathering around a stage, not too far away. “Oh yes, the presentation must be starting” Tony observed as he moved closer to the stage. The shorter man followed him, remembering how the part of the newspaper that mentioned flying cars spiked his interest.

Howard Stark himself came to the stage, and after kissing one of the ladies on-stage, he announced how within a few years, the cars wouldn’t need wheels anymore, technology allowing common automobiles to fly. He watched with fascination as the wheels of the car on stage’s were removed, revealing unique parts.

The blond man couldn’t help but notice something peculiar about the man smiling to the audience, but he couldn’t really place what it was, until he glanced at Tony standing by his side and the pieces clicked together in his head.

“Are you two related?” Steve asked without thinking, noticing how blunt he sounded. 

“Quite observant aren’t you, hummingbird?” Tony’s expression remained neutral and unreadable _‘did he just call me-’_

“We’re distant relatives, he and I… We do have contact with each other though...” Tony shrugged “...and share the same last name”

After Howard activates the car’s engine through a panel, the audience goes silent with awe as the automobile begins to hover half a meter over the floor… Then sparks begin to fly from the engines and the whole thing comes crashing down.

Still impressed, the audience clapped and cheered “I did say after a few years, didn’t I?” Howard commented with a genial grin plastered on his face

“He makes that face when he’s furious but can’t show it” Tony spoke to him in a low voice, almost whispering in his ear “I should go, make sure he doesn’t behead his chief engineer” Despite only knowing Tony for a few minutes, Steve was already disappointed at the thought of him leaving.

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Rogers.” Tony winked at him before turning around and walking away. His eyes lingered in the direction where Tony had disappeared before the crowd began to disperse. Now standing alone again, he saw the poster of Uncle Sam pointing at him.

 **I want** **YOU**

for the **U.S. army**

**enlist now!**

Steve was going to try again.

He will fulfill his duty to his country,

**_**W** hatever it takes._ **


	2. A Close Call and an Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though he was getting used to the whole process of enlisting, there was always the lingering fear of the army finding out about his falsified form
> 
> When the nurse came to whisper in the doctor’s ear, who then told him to wait, Rogers knew something was wrong. When a military policeman walked in the room while he was trying to put back his shoes to leave, Steve was sure he was in trouble.
> 
> ‘ _This is it_ ’ Steve thought as he tried keeping his expression calm ‘ _I’m going to be arrested_ ’

**[Bucky]** **  
**

**[New York City - June 1943]**

Once Howard Stark’s demonstration was over, he called for Steve, only to realize he nowhere to be seen. ‘ _Every time... I bring him to a double date, and he goes off somewhere else!_ ’ Barnes thought feeling a bit frustrated. 

Bucky’s eyes searched for Rogers among the dispersing crowd for a few seconds until he spotted his friend talking to a dark haired man he didn’t recognize. ‘ _What is he doing back there? Who is that guy?_ ’ he thought, immediately suspicious of the stranger.

The conversation didn’t seem to last long and the man was already waving goodbye. And just moments later, Steve was mesmerized by another army enlistment poster, like he had been so many times before. Bucky grimaced, knowing exactly what was going through the blond’s mind, who proceeded to walk straight to the adjacent enlistment office. ‘ _Oh no, not again_ ’

Bucky’s gaze turned back to his surroundings when he felt a pair of arms draping around his’ own. “Let’s go out for a dance” Connie said “This night is still young!” her friend, Bonnie added with excitement. Putting up his usual charming grin, he turned to them “could you wait for me by the entrance? I've got to go get Steve”.

Ignoring their eye rolls, Bucky turned around and went after his friend.

He found Rogers looking with longing at a projected reflection of him as a soldier, though he was too short and his face didn’t fit the image.

“Come on, kinda missing the point of a double date” Bucky told him “We’re taking these girls dancing”

“You go ahead, I’ll catch up” Steve gave an answer that James heard so many times that he already knew it was a lie.

“You’re really going to do this again?”

“Got to try my luck” Steve responded, finally turning away from the projection. When he looked at Bucky, his eyes spoke of determination and hope that Bucky could only admire.

“As whom? Steve from Ohio? They’ll catch you, or worse, actually take you” he sighed, knowing this was leading up to another argument. Bucky didn’t want to fight over this again. In fact, he hated having to talk him into giving up, because it was that firm, resolute spirit of his that Barnes admired so much. _‘He just can't go to the war’_ he thought, dreading that possibility _‘I won’t be able to protect him out there! If something happens to him...’_

“You know there’s so many important jobs-”

“What? Collecting scraps? I won’t-”

“Yes! That’s what-”

“Bucky, come on! There are men laying down their lives, I got no right to do any less than them!” he retorted angrily “That’s what you don’t understand, this isn’t about me!”

“Steve… you don’t need to prove anything by-”

“Hey Sarge! Aren’t we going dancing?” Connie called out from outside. Making him stop for a moment to take a deep breath before turning back to the blond “Just...don’t do anything stupid, okay?”

“How could i?” Steve grinned to him “You’re taking all the stupid with you”

“You’re a Punk” He said, not being able to hold back a fond smile

“Jerk” The smaller man answered with ease.

After giving his friend a warm hug and whispering to him to take care, Bucky left, not wanting to keep the women waiting for him for too long.

‘I hope he doesn’t get locked up for this’ pondered Barnes, aware that he couldn’t persuade Rogers into stopping his attempts ‘ _At least there’s no way they will accept him._ ’

He felt an immediate stab of guilt for thinking like that, even though he was right, and that it would be better for Steve to stay out of the war.

Bucky caught sight of the same stranger that was talking to Steve earlier. He stood by the corridor, talking with a grizzly haired man with a face covered in scars... Barnes narrowed his eyes, but he didn’t know what to make of his unfounded suspicion.

It would be rude to keep Connie and Bonnie waiting any longer, and Bucky’s mother taught him to be a decent gentleman.

Bucky smiles at the memory of his mother.

He misses her so much.

* * *

**[Steve]**

Even though he was getting used to the whole process of enlisting, there was always the lingering fear of the army finding out about his falsified form

When the nurse came to whisper in the doctor’s ear, who then told him to wait, Rogers knew something was wrong. When a military policeman walked in the room while he was trying to put back his shoes to leave, Steve was sure he was in trouble.

‘ _This is it_ ’ Steve thought as he tried keeping his expression calm ‘ _I’m going to be arrested_ ’

For a few seconds they stared at each other. Before he could come up with something to say, a bespectacled man walked in, appearing to be in his seventies. Steve also noticed he had numerous large scars across his face.

The man thanked the Enlistment Office MP, nodding for him to leave before turning back to the blond man.

"So you want go, overseas" the man said without interrogation in his tone as he skimmed through his files "Kill some Nazis"

"Excuse me?" Steve asked for lack of better words

The man looked back at him with discerning eyes before walking over “Dr. Abraham Erskine, I represent the Strategic Scientific Reserve” he introduced himself, extending his hand for a handshake. There was a clear foreign accent in his voice.

“Steve Rogers” he responded, standing up and returning the gesture.

The man placed his files on the table, eyeing him with indefinable emotion.

“Where are you from?” Rogers inquired before he could stop himself.

“Queens. 73rd Street and Utopia Parkway.” Erskine told without taking his eyes off him “Before that, Germany. This troubles you?”

“No” Steve shook his head with conviction, he knew of the atrocities being committed by the Nazi party, but he wasn’t so prejudiced to believe every single German agreed and condoned their actions.

The doctor continued to flip through his files, questioning him about where he came from, citing the five different cities he already attempted to enlist. The blond tried to find an excuse, claim a mistake with the files but the older man wasn’t easily convinced.

“You still didn’t answer my question” he calmly pointed out “Do you want to kill Nazis?”

He felt cornered, not knowing what answer the doctor expected to hear.

“Is this a test?” asked Steve, keeping the nervousness from bleeding into his tone.

Erskine paused for a second “Yes”

Steve took a moment to think “I don’t want to kill anybody” he answered earnestly “I just don’t like bullies, doesn’t matter where they come from”

Dr. Erskine nodded, seemingly happy with his answer “There are already many big men fighting and dying in this war, maybe what we need now is a little guy with a bigger heart, huh?” he asked, his tone slightly cryptic. Steve tried to make sense of what he was implying, until the doctor spoke again “I can offer you a chance” he said finally, opening the curtains and walking towards the desk. " **Only** , a chance"

Steve’s mind was immediately filled with unexpected joy, it sounded too good to be true. “I’ll take it” he spoke without hesitating as he followed Dr.Erskine out.

* * *

**[Bucky]**

After enjoying a fun night dancing with Bonnie and Connie, James Barnes returned to the place he and Steve lived together in Brooklyn, though, he couldn't help but be concerned that he might come home to an empty apartment, because his reckless friend got himself arrested for falsifying his enlistment forms. ‘ _I should’ve stopped him_ ’ the voice of his guilt spoke in his thoughts; ‘ _It’s not like I could’ve stop him from trying anyway, he’s too stubborn_ ’ a part of him, one that knew Steve too much, tried to justify.

As he entered, he spotted the back of Steve’s head. Relief washed away almost all of his concerns as he approached the sofa. His friend didn’t seem to notice him, as he was focused on reading something.

“I’m back, Stevie” Bucky announced, breaking his friend out of his stupor.

“Bucky!” his friend stood up, a wide smile in his face “I did it!”

“You did what?” Barnes asked suspiciously, lifting an eyebrow

“I enlisted!” He beamed as he came closer to him, handing him a file. It was his certificate of acceptability with, “1A” stamped in the bottom right corner. _Available for unrestricted military service._ He froze, blinking three times to confirm if what he was seeing was real.

Rogers’ smile began to fade as Bucky’s face filled with disbelief and horror.

“How… how is it possible?” he tore his eyes from the paper, looking back at his friend, trying to find any hint that he was joking.

“I… I talked with the doctor, his name is Erskine, gave me a chance, now I can fight too” he said, frowning deeper as he saw desperation growing in his friend’s brown eyes.

Bucky closed his eyes, not wanting to see the disappointment in his friend’s eyes “Steve… please tell me this is a prank”

“Do you think I’m not taking it serious, Buck?” the blonde almost spat the words at him, his anger beginning to build up “I’ve been trying it for so long and now you can’t even be happy for me?!”

"You should go back to the enlistment office, maybe it's not too late to convince them to-" but he couldn’t finish his phrase before Rogers spoke up.

"Bucky, I won’t back down like this, not after trying so many times!"

Bucky repressed the urge to pinch his nose “You know this isn’t a back alley, it’s a war!”

“I know what it its, there’s no need you to tell me!”

“Yes, there is! You can’t see how dangerous it will be-”

“So you don’t think I can’t do it, then?” his friend asked, blinking away tears ‘ _You think I’m too weak to stand up for myself, let alone fight for my country_ ’ was left unsaid.

“Steve...” but before Bucky could say anything else, he had already stormed off to the bedroom. Not wanting to continue the confrontation, he sat down on the sofa, taking deep breaths while trying to calm down.

He couldn’t understand what convinced that doctor Erskine to enlist his friend, and that probably violated some army regulations or whatever. His mind with worry raced through thoughts of how his Steve could die, how he would lose his best friend forever. 

They both had to endure the loss of their loved ones. First Steve’s father to the previous war, then his mother to tuberculosis. Then came darker times when the same disease would claim Bucky’s mother and siblings, forcing the two young men to rely on each other to find the strength to face the world. The thought of losing his best friend too filled him with dread, as he could hardly imagine being happy in a world without Steve.

Steve, a man that despite all adversities the world threw at him, remained brave and steadfast, with a strength of character and spirit that was bigger than himself.

There were many times when James Barnes saw Steve Rogers as brother, as someone he had to be present, to look out for and support. Deep down he knew his love for him went beyond the definition of fraternal, and he did not like to dwell on how far his thoughts and fantasies for Steve went, not wanting to tarnish the friendship he had with desires he knew were wrong.

After a few minutes spent reflecting on his very recent argument with Steve, Bucky felt calmer than before, and the nervous thoughts in head began to clear.

‘ _I can’t let this fear of losing him keep me from supporting Steve_ ’ he told himself ‘ _I may not know why he was allowed to join the army, or what they plan to with him, but I must be there for him, no matter what_ ’

He stood up, moving carefully towards the door to their shared bedroom.

“Steve?” Bucky called tentatively, knocking on the door

“I won’t go back to the office, Buck!” his voice was heard from the other side

“I know” he replied, smiling despite himself “You’re too bull-headed to give up”

His friend did not respond.

“I… I’m sorry, Stevie, I just wanna talk” he spoke a moment later “No more arguments, I promise”

“Come in” was all the permission Bucky needed to open the door and step in to the bedroom.

Steve was sitting in his bed, looking intently at Bucky as he entered, and came closer. It was clear in his light blue eyes that he still felt angry and hurt, a hint of red in his eyes suggesting he may have spent some time crying.

James’ heart felt a painful stab of guilt for knowing he was responsible for this.

“Steve… i-”

“We don’t need to talk about this, Buck” Steve spoke before he could start apologizing “We already discussed this so many times, both of us lost count”

Bucky nodded in agreement, tentatively stepping closer to sit by the opposite end of the bed.

“I… I know I’m not one of the big and strong men the army wants” Steve continued “But that doesn’t mean I can’t help”

“I know” James sighed, trying to find words that won’t offend or hurt his friend “I’m just… I’m scared of losing you”

“You don’t think i-”

“It’s not like that” he added hurriedly “Anyone can lose their lives in war, it doesn’t matter how tough or smart they are” he sighed “I know it’s selfish of me to think like this, but what motivates me the most to fight, is that I look forward to return home to you, Steve...” Bucky looked at the blond, smiling and with fondness in his eyes “Safe and sound, in a peaceful world. It’s an image that fills me with strength”

The smaller man was speechless for a moment, feeling immense happiness for how much Bucky cared about him, seeing it clearly in the beautiful gray of his eyes. 

“That’s what I can’t accept Buck, you always fought for me” The blond shook his head, pushing back the emotions that made his heart beat fast for the man in front of him “I wanna fight by your side now...”

“Then we will” Barnes nodded, voice now filled with conviction “We’ll look out for each other, and return home together”

“Thank you, Bucky” Steve smiled softly, finally relaxing into the comfort of his bed. The brunette scoot closer, draping an arm around the blond’s shoulders.

“Well, come to think of it” Bucky spoke, the previous tension now gone from his tone “They probably took you in because you have whole regiment’s worth of courage”

Steve felt his face turn a shade of red at the compliment. “We should catch some rest, Buck” the blond said “Both of us will have to wake up early tomorrow”

“You’re right” the Bucky responded, standing up and getting ready to go to bed.

When they were both set and comfortable under their respective blankets, they wished each other a good night and drifted into sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Bucky woke before Steve, left the room, careful not to wake the blond, so he could rest a few more minutes while he prepared breakfast for both of them.

After he was done brewing the coffee, he noticed Steve’s files on the couch. Barnes picked them up and curiously skimmed through them, until he saw a document he thought look familiar.

He narrowed his eyes when he made the connection that those were the same as the documents Bucky received when he was selected to the army’s secret program.

‘ _Why did they select Steve for Project Rebirth_?’ Was all Bucky had in his mind, before returning to his morning routine.


End file.
